What Could've Been
by Blahblahblah789
Summary: It made me angry that, after hatching her, Merlin didn't even really see Aithusa again. So, Angry AF Merlin (A Dragonlord for fuck's sake) gets Aithusa to turn good in a fight and reveals his powers in the process. (Morgana is eviler than she was in the show so she's a bitch to Aithusa and it fits what I need for the story.) (T FOR SOME GORE)


Merlin sat in Arthur's room, keeping him company as the two both did their own work, Merlin polishing Arthurs armor and Arthur marking a new patrol path on a map he would give to the knight leading the patrol.

"Merlin?" What's this?" Merlin set down the chest plate he was holding and stepped over to Arthur's seat, where he was looking at a spot near the center of the map. It was a small red circle near the castle surrounded by markings meaning there was a forest. "It seems like that small clearing means something, but I can't recall its existence, let alone importance." Merlin froze. That marking was only on one map. His own. Merlin had accidentally given Arthur his personal map of Camelot, which had markings of magical locations of importance in red. That spot happened to be where Aithusa had been hatched. Merlin hummed.

"It truly is strange, my lord. Here, give me that map and I'll retrieve a replacement that isn't ill-drawn. If you would like, I can go search for that area and see if there is any need of interest." Arthur sighed and handed his servant the parchment.

"No. I'm sure it's simply a mistake. Besides, if I were going to send someone to check out the area, it would be a knight. Now, why don't you go fetch a new map for me?" Merlin nodded, mumbling something ending in 'my lord'. Merlin set the map down near where he had been polishing and walked to the library to retrieve a new map. Once he returned, Merlin gave the new map to the Prince and the two returned to their work. After that day, Merlin never thought of Aithusa again, except for the fleeting wonderings of how she was doing.

A long-time later, Morgana's army was spotted, not even two days from Camelot. As they rode out to meet them, Merlin rode on a relatively small horse just behind Arthur, who led his army of almost 2000 out to meet Morgana's of similar size.

"Arthur?" The Prince had now been crowned King but had yet to marry and had no heirs. If he died in this battle, there would be no hope for Camelot. Not for a long time. "Are you sure it's smart to lead this battle? If something were to happen to you-." *It would end Albion. As well as both our destinies. Not to mention, I would miss you dearly.* Merlin couldn't help but silently finish the statement in his head. Arthur replied bravely.

"If anything were to happen to me, which it hopefully won't, I know that Camelot will be in good hands. Gaius will be a great advisor to whoever takes my throne and I know that you'll keep them from being a horrible monarch. You're much too loyal to the Kingdom."

"I'm loyal only to you, Arthur," Merlin mumbled, hoping that the King wouldn't hear him.

"What was that?" Merlin's head shook.

"Nothing."

Eventually, they came to a large field where Morgana's army waited for them on the other side. At the front of the army was Morgana with a horse-sized white dragon next to her. Arthur's army spread out, preparing to attack, but Merling didn't join them. He had frozen, him and his horse both no longer moving. Merlin stared at the dragon for a moment.

*How could Morgana have a dragon? There were only two dragons, Kilgharrah and Aithusa. Merlin knew that it wasn't Kilgharrah, because this dragon was both the wrong color and wrong size. The only other option was Aithusa who- well she would be about that size. That was also the right color. But it couldn't be Aithusa, could it? No. Aithusa was a young Dragon. Too young to be in a war.* Merlin was practically experiencing the stages of grief, albeit out of order. Merlin had already passed denial and was now in bargaining, which was about to switch to depression.

*No. Aithusa, she- There was so much good in her future, but instead, she's joined Morgana's side. Aithusa isn't evil. But she-Morgana- "Dear God, what have you done?" Merlin accidentally spoke the last part out loud, making Arthur look to him with furrowed brows.

"Merlin? What on earth are you talking about?" When Merlin didn't answer, only continued to stare in shock, Arthur followed his servants gaze to look at the dragon standing next to Morgana. "Look, Merlin, I don't know how she has a dragon either, but we mustn't give in to fear." As Arthur watched, Merlin stepped down from the horse he had been perched upon. Arthur watched as Merlin's quivering lip stilled in determination, the muscles on the side of his head pulling his ears back in anger. "Merlin?"

The servant ignored his King's confusion, stepping forward to stand in front of Camelot's army. "Morgana!" Arthur jumped from his horse and tried to pull Merlin back, yet the small servant did not move. "What have you done?" Merlin continued to yell, only causing Arthur's confusion to spread to both armies, as well as Morgana herself. Lancelot and Gwaine ran forward to help Arthur in his attempts to pull Merlin back, but even all three together could not move him.

"Merlin, what do you think you're doing? I order you to return to the ranks." Merlin scowled at the king's remark and snapped his head back.

"As if I belong there." Gwaine and Lancelot both looked at each other in worry. Merlin sounded as if he believed himself more powerful than an entire army, which he was, but Arthur couldn't know that.

"Merlin, you should really stand down. We've got a whole army. We'll be fine without any major help from you." Elyan had run forward to join the small group, trying to assist in bringing Merlin back, but to no prevail.

"She cannot be forgiven for what she's done. So she must learn her lesson." The knights and King were now trying more, beginning to manage to move Merlin's feet back a few inches. Merlin began yelling, almost as if the men around him did not exist. "Remember your birth! Remember where you come from and who you are destined to be! If you choose to stay by Morgana's side, I will not stop you, but I will have to fight you simply because of this one battle! I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I must!"

The knights stopped trying to bring Merlin back, stepping away in surrender to the small servant. Arthur remained by his side, no longer pulling Merlin, but continuing to hold his arm.

"Merlin, what are you doing? Even if you know someone in her army, you can't do this." Merlin did the same as he had done the entire time; he ignored his king. Arthur finally noticed that nothing he did would make Merlin stand down and opted to stand at his side, ready to jump forward in case of an emergency.

"Look at yourself! You've lost who you are! Who you could be! You've turned against your heritage and birth, leaving only pain and death in your path! I would've been happy to help you, but you turned away! I am still happy to help you! You can still return if you so wish! You can fight by my side or even go to Kilgharrah and learn to be who you are, leaving this battle behind you in the process! Your only option with Morgana is to fight for your life and, if you lose, be imprisoned by Camelot! If that is the life you choose, I will not stop you! Simply know that you can still return to me if it is your will! I will not force you to fight, but I give you the option to! What say you?" Both armies looked to their allies in wonder, trying to figure out who Merlin was addressing. A few also wondered how he was loud enough that all could hear him.

Murmuring and gasps rippled throughout the armies as the white dragon stepped forward. Aithusa's head was low to the ground and tilted questioningly. She made a small noise, similar to that of a lion cub learning to roar, and stopped walking forward once her tail was a foot away from Morgana.

"I promise I will uphold what I have said!" More murmuring swam through the armies, all wondering if a simple servant from Camelot had just spoken to a Dragon. Their confusion was made clear as Morgana yelled.

"What are you doing to my Dragon? You fool! You can't make her do anything! She's mine! She always will be!" Merlin bristled as his voice echoed in the field.

"You do not own her! Neither of us does! I may be able to command if I so choose, but I will allow Aithusa her free will!" As Merlin spoke the Dragon's name, his voice grew deep and echoed, as if he had multiple voices. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's upper arm and tried to pull him back.

"Merlin? What are you saying? Why would you be an option as someone to own a dragon anyway? How would you command it?" Merlin tugged his arm away from Arthur gently. He opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by Morgana's scream.

"You have no power over my Dragon! Only a dragonlord could do so and they are all dead! They have been for decades!" The anger in Merlin's eyes dulled to pity.

"How do you think Aithusa was born? She was not named by the egg she came from. The egg itself also required assistance in breaking. Those were both a dragonlord. There is still one in this world. Emrys is a dragonlord. For he is the last." Morgana froze with anger etched into every line of her face. Merlin knew that she had discovered his druid name, but hopefully the armies themselves did not also possess this knowledge. Merlin belatedly realized that Morgana may have told her army to be prepared for Arthur's Servant, who was the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth.

"Impossible! How could that fool have anything to do with my dragon?" Morgana put a heavy emphasis on 'my', leading to Aithusa looking at her suddenly. The dragon's eyes were scrunched downward and her ears lay flat on her head. Even those who could not see her face knew that the Dragon was angry and betrayed.

"I've already said that Aithusa is not an object to be owned!" Merling turned his attention away from the woman and addressed Aithusa once more. "As I have said, the choice is yours, but unfortunately it must be made now before your chance passes." Aithusa took a single step toward Merlin, considering her options.

"No! You're mine! If you go to him, you'll be seen as a traitor and treated accordingly! I'll have to have you killed!" Aithusa's ears lifted from her head, which raised away from the ground. As Aithusa stood tall, both armies saw that the dragon had been making herself look small, but she now stood with purpose and confidence. Morgana moved to jump forward and try to hold Aithusa back but was stopped when the white dragon snapped at her.

Aithusa's feet carried her to Merlin's side, where she stepped behind him and set herself between King and Servant. Her head rose beside Merlin's, but she set it down on his shoulder and made a deep rumble in her throat.

"If you so wish." Merlin rested his forehead against the side of Aithusa's face. "I trust your judgment." Aithusa rumbled once more before sitting tall, raising her head and wrapping her tail around to rest by Merlin's other side protectively. "Arthur, if you wish to begin the battle, I would suggest doing so now before Morgana regains her focus." The King stopped staring at the large beast beside him and instead ran to his horse, mounting it and taking up his sword.

Arthur moved his steed to stand where he had been a moment before. "You know, Merlin. We'll have to discuss this." Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sire. For now, though, we have a war to end." Arthur smiled and turned to the army before them. In a moment, the battle had begun. Soldiers from both sides ran forward to meet each other. Aithusa jumped and began flying over the battlefield, shooting small bouts of fire at various members of Morgana's army. The battle commenced, members of both sides were injured and almost as many were killed.

Merlin ran through the clashing swords and falling arrows, no longer trying very hard to hide his magic. He cast spells to throw enemies away from Camelot Knights and told Aithusa where her help was direly needed, allowing her to fight as she saw fit. He stayed close enough to Arthur that he helped when an enemy tried to sneak up on the king and occasionally guided Arthur's sword when he was caught off guard.

Eventually, all of Morgana's soldiers had either been killed, injured too badly to fight, or they had surrendered. Arthur and Merlin stood side by side before her, ready for the final fight of the war. The battlefield was now a sea of flame and corpses, dead and fatally injured soldiers lying almost everywhere. Morgana's eyes glowed gold, a wind that affected only her whipping her hair around her head. Arthur held his sword high while Merlin stood just behind him, ready to join if needed.

"Surrender Morgana, you cannot win this." Arthur stood tall, despite various cuts and small injuries that littered his body. Morgana laughed and threw her arms out.

"Is that so? Who am I up against? A child with a sword and his useless servant?" Anyone who was watching the two in question, which many were doing, saw that Merlin nodded almost as if to say 'yeah, that's fair.' Arthur, however, bristled with anger and subconsciously stepped in front of Merlin, almost like an attempt to shield the smaller man.

"You know I am much more than that. Now, surrender or I will be forced to fight you." Arthur raised his sword once more. The king lunged to stab at Morgana, but she raised her hand and formed a shield around herself, throwing Arthur back as he bounced off of it. Merlin jumped and caught Arthur, keeping him from landing on a large rock. The fight continued in a similar manner, Arthur would attack, Morgana would cast a spell, and Merlin would help Arthur.

After a few minutes of this, Arthur was thrown back in a way that Merlin couldn't physically catch him. In a split-second decision, Merlin threw out his hand and yelled. "Pulvinus!" His eyes flashed gold and his voice fell into the same deep rumble as whenever he had said Aithusa's name. Arthur bounced gently off of the rock that likely would've cracked his skull otherwise and landed on the ground in front of him. Merlin ran to Arthur's side, wrapping his arms around him and helping him up.

"Merlin? How did you do that? Did you just use-?" Merlin nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you had bigger things to worry about. We'll talk about this later. Besides, I'm more than a common warlock, so it'll be a long conversation that does not belong on a battlefield." Morgana tried to throw a spear from a fallen soldier at the two, but Merlin quickly throws it to the side before doing the same to Morgana. "Are you okay? If you need me to, I can end this now." Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion for a moment before nodding with a tired look.

"I think I'll be able to fight." Arthur started standing, but his legs gave out, making Merlin take his weight and hold him up. "Or not. I believe I may require your assistance." Merlin held Arthur close and chuckled lightly.

"Then this must truly be a dire situation indeed if a lowly servant is your last hope." Arthur smiled and nodded his head in Morgana's direction as if to say 'Show me what you can do.' Merlin smiled and nodded before quickly obliging.

Merlin stood and his eyes settled on Morgana with a steely gaze. He was tired and hurt and wished for this battle to be over. Morgause had already been killed long before, though, so at least Merlin only had to deal with one evil sorceress. "Morgana Le Fay, Priestess of The Old Religion, Former Member of The Pendragon Lineage, and Sister and Ally of Morgause, you have broken the ancient laws of magic and made yourself a feared criminal to all those who desire peaceful lives! Because of this, I hereby sentence you to death for treason against all magic! It is now time for you to pay the price of your sins!" Merlin threw his arms out and reached within himself to a large dam around his heart. He kept it to prevent his magic from running wild, but Merlin knew he would need as much raw energy as possible.

"My sentence? It is you who will die, Merlin of Camelot!" Merlin smiled as the dam broke and his magic was released. He could see the golden glow of his eyes shining on his nose and felt a wild wind whip his hair. Merlin watched a golden wall appear between him and Morgana, deflecting the attack she had thrown his way.

"You know that is not my name! You also know you cannot defeat me!" Arthur could now hear the rumble in Merlin's throat, constantly making him sound even more threatening than the enemy. "Surrender and be killed gracefully, or fight and die in a blazing fire!" Morgana laughed and continued to throw attack after attack, all being deflected by Merlin's shield as he slowly walked forward. One of the attacks bounced off of Merlin's shield toward a young knight of Camelot who was nearby. Merlin's shield fell for a moment as he threw the knight to the side. Morgana took her chance.

Arthur watched as a dagger, a non-magical bloody dagger, whisked through the air, headed straight for Merlin's heart. Fear gripped his heart and held it so tight his breath caught in his throat and his hands clenched. Before he could call out, Merlin grabbed the hilt of the dagger, stopping it just before his chest before throwing it to the side.

"Why do you use such crude weapons? They are below us." Merlin held his hand in front of him and watched as a long, golden dagger of pure energy formed above it. The single dagger glowed and shined with an ethereal- Arthur's train of thought was stopped short as more glowing daggers appeared, all floating around Merlin's body, each one poised in Morgana's direction. "These are much more our style." The daggers whipped through the air quickly, all sinking into Morgana's torso.

Blood showered from the wounds and splattered the ground in a crimson rain. Morgana's knees hit the ground, closely followed by her hands as a slew of blood clogged her throat before being coughed out and onto the grass. Her chest heaved as more blood heaved out of her throat, joining the growing puddle on the grass. Her arms shook and she fell to the ground, forcing many of the blades deeper within her breast. A torn scream ripped out from Morgana's mouth as the blades exited her back, tearing straight through her torso. Merlin made the blades dissipate and walked forward.

"I apologize, but it had to be done." Merlin crouched beside Morgana's twitching form. He couldn't help but feel empathy as the life drained from her eyes. Merlin pressed two fingers against each of Morgana's temples. "Go in peace, Priestess." A small, grateful smile graced Morgana's lips before a final breath escaped her lips and her eyes glazed over.

"Merlin. Mind helping me out?" Merlin turned and ran towards Arthur, crouching beside him. Just before Merlin touched Arthur's shoulder, his hand hovered for a moment before returning.

"Are you hurt, sire?" Arthur laughed, wincing when it became a cough.

"Forget about calling me 'sire'. It's obvious that we're equals, if you aren't above me, that is." Merlin smiled and reached down to help Arthur stand, slowly pulling him up. "Now, we have plenty of time on the ride home to discuss... all of that." As the knights of Camelot gathered and prepared to return home, Merlin stood to the side, an outsider in a familiar land.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would've been killed. I'll still be killed."

"No, you won't."

"Why not? It's the law."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Would you really change the law to save the life of a lowly servant?"

"You're my best friend, I wouldn't let you die for something you were born with."

"Thank you."

"You're the one who saved my life. Probably more than I know."

"It's my job."

"Well then, I've decided it's my job to keep you alive, if not safe."

"Why?"

"I've already said. You're my closest friend. I plan to keep you by my side."

"What could my use be, if not a servant?"

"I trust you. You could be my Court Sorcerer." Merlin finally turned to the king who stood beside him, calmly watching his men round up the few living horses. "After I lift the ban on magic, we'll need one. Not to mention we'll need someone who can help unite my kingdom with the magical people." Merlin smiled.

"The druids won't trust you. They'll think you're trying to trick them." Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin.

"Wouldn't you be able to help with that? You seemed fairly adept at using your magic, so someone must've taught you." Merlin smiled and leaned into the touch.

"That would've been Gaius. Although, most of my magic is instinctual. Not learned." Arthur looked Merlin in the eye, recalling their powerful glow only 10 minutes later.

"Isn't all magic learned?" Merlin sighed, watching the grass move with his feet.

"Well, I don't do normal magic. I'm druidic, actually. As well as the last dragonlord. I'm the one who hatched and named Aithusa." Arthur released his hold on Merlin's shoulders and looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Didn't you say Emrys did that?" Merlin smiled slightly with a small chuckle.

"I never said that I didn't have a second name with the Druids. My mother named me Merlin. Destiny named me Emrys." Arthur stared in shock for a moment.

"Well then, Merlin-Emrys. Will you accept the title of Camelots official Court Sorcerer?" Merlin smiled and smothered Arthur in an embrace.

"Thank you for not sentencing me to death." Arthur returned the hug with a laugh.

"Of course. You'll always be my partner. I'll keep you by my side. I promise."

{A Year Later}

"Merlin! I'll get you for that!"

"Try to catch me!"

"Why you little-!" Arthur's yelling echoed through the halls around his bedchambers, accompanied only by Merlin's laugh. "You made the bed with me still in it!"

"Well then, you should've woken up faster!" Arthur managed to push against the bedclothes until they loosened enough that he could climb out and tackle Merlin back onto the bed, holding himself up above the warlock.

"I woke up plenty fast, you simply woke up too early." Merlin chuckled and brushed some hair away from Arthur's eyes.

"Either way, we're both awake now." Arthur gasped as Merlin grabbed the back of his head, pulling it down to brush their lips together. "Last night, I dreamt of the final battle. You know. The day I revealed who I was?" Arthur nuzzled his face into the crook of Merlin's neck and hummed. "Well, I've just realized something. You promised to keep me by your side. You kept your promise." Arthur lifted his head as his lips curled into a contented grin.

"Of course I did, you clot pole. I knew what I was saying, even back then. I planned to wed you before you even knew I fancied men." Merlin laughed.

"I remember seeing you eye Gwaine when you first met him! I knew long before you thought I did, Arthur Pendragon."

"Well, I always did think his name fit well with Pendragon. Maybe I should've married him instead. Emrys Pendragon sounds quite strange."

The two laughed, as they had had the very same conversation many times over, but they never tired of speaking to one another. Whether they discuss castle gossip or the politics of Camelot, the husbands never failed to keep themselves entertained.

Merlin and Arthur now often rode out to neighboring kingdoms to develop truces and the like, Arthur riding his stallion, Terrick, and Merlin riding Aithusa. They were well on their way to creating Albion to be the kingdom it was destined to be. They had found love and, in the process, effectively merged the kingdoms of Camelot and the Druids. Overall, Merlin was proud of the king that Arthur had become. Arthur was proud of the confidence Merlin had developed. And the knights? Well, Gwaine still joked, Percival and Leon stayed loyal, Elyan and Gwen began training younger knights, and Lancelot finally found a woman who he liked for more than one night. The Kings were proud of the kingdom they had built and the kingdom was proud of them.

They had completed their Destinies.

They were happy.

They were free.

All was good.


End file.
